


Corrupted soul

by JoyBrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Falling In Love, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBrown/pseuds/JoyBrown
Summary: The whole town is celebrating the return of their soldiers. Iwaizumi comes back home after being away for a year. He feels nostalgic as he walks the streets of his old home. Though it feels wrong, he has lost a part of himself. Has returned with a tainted soul, a corrupted soul. Its only when he meets an eccentric brunette boy that he is able to feel joy again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Corrupted soul

The streets were bustling with people, you could feel the excitement. Kids running under way trying to maneuver through the crowds. A young boy chased after a girl with a stick raised proudly in the air. She ran away laughing and screaming as the boy got closer. An old horse bring dirt up as they troughed through the street, the wagon violently moving up and down on the uneven road. Iwaizumi had forgotten how dirty the town was, he had mostly been visiting richer towns. His home town was small, with dirt roads and ugly buildings. Unlike the stone roads and delicate buildings he had seen. He didn't mind though, actually he found comfort in it imperfections. It felt nice being able to relax and not have to be anywhere. It was peaceful a feeling he had long forgotten over this year. 

The weather was nice, the sun was warmly shining down along with the cool ocean breeze. Iwaizumi was happy to be back, it had been a year since he left. The town preparing the festival to celebrate the return of the soldiers. It had been this same festival over ten years ago that made Iwaizumi dream of becoming a solider. He was seven at the time, and the whole town was cheering, everyone happy to have their soldiers back. He remembered how the town lit up with everyone singing and dancing in celebration. The soldiers also seemed so happy to be back home, sharing their stories as everyone listened with pride. 

Iwaizumi had made many friends over the year, as to be expected. He had also lost the understanding of the word privacy, having to be with the young men twenty four hours of the day, every day. On the ship he stayed in the barracks under the ship deck with all two hundred boy, and on land with one, if he was lucky. It wasn't all bad though he had learnt so many lessons he would have never learnt otherwise. He had also seen some horrible things, things that would be forever burned into his memory. Though it wasn't all bad he had also seen so many beautiful things.

Iwaizumi had seen mountains that reached the clouds, and rivers as clear as crystal. A meadow full of flowers, with young children laughing as they played. They had offered a flower crown to him as a present, which he still had, though it was withered. He found the gift to be his most important possession and kept it, leaving it incased in hopes to keep it forever. They had given it to him because of all the help the soldiers had done, it had been three years since their town had been overtaken by pirates. It had fallen into ruin, the towns folk unable to do anything as they feared for their lives. When the soldiers had come, the town was a mess, everyone seemed to be in their deepest despair. It had taken eight months of fighting and building, for them to return the town to its former glory. It had been the first time in three years the children could play freely, without fear.

It was this memories he held onto, the one he used to clear his conscious. The one they would tell to their town, to share the glory. It was the reason they had gone, and held hope for others. It was this that made him able to tell people with pride he was a solider. 

He had seen unspeakable evil. The hateful eyes of someone who lusted for despair and destruction, the eyes that found joy in others pain. He had seen the eyes of a man as they killed another, and found himself wondering if his looked the same. Had he lost himself somewhere down the road, was he the same. Were his hands just as stained as those who he thought immoral? It was easy to understand why the soldiers would spend every free second in the pub, or rush back to the field. Iwaizumi had only been out for a year, and was haunted by voices, and constantly seeing faces. He knew it was the same for the the others. There was no place for them anymore, they had been tainted. They lost their place at home, though still trying to stay connected. Coming home to a celebration, knowing that no one understood what they had done. If they did there would be no festival held, for the corruption of their souls.

He had thought he was doing the right thing, now he wasn't so sure anymore. The taking of another life would never be okay. No matter what way he spun it, he was now chained by the very sins he tried to liberate. The very thing he sought to destroy, he had become what he hated. There was no turning back now, he was in too far. His soul now chained down, the sins a heavy weight. They were puppets used to protect others, their souls traded for the safety of others. At least that's what he told himself, how he spun it so he could look at himself in the mirror. 

He had made it to the town square, watching as everyone worked hard to set it up. Hanging colorful ribbons and banners, each one placed with thought and care. A group of older men setting up the instruments for the band, and a makeshift stage of wooden planks. A few merchants were setting up their stalls in hope to sell their goods. Three men rolled out barrels of beer, enough to serve the whole town, and then some. Iwaizumi watched with a soft smile, feeling a soft joy bubbling up. It was nice to know that his town was proud of them, cared for them. He looked around and noticed a large group of children sitting down in a circle, all hushed as they listened.

In the middle was a tall boy, with brunette hair and honey coloured eyes. He had fair skin that looked like it had not yet been kissed by the sun. A white blouse, with the top draw strings undone, exposing the top of his chest. He wore large brown pants that were only able to stay with the string he had tied as a makeshift belt. His large knee high black boots looked like he had been in a swamp with the amount of mud up them. He was telling them a story with a smile dancing across his face, moving around as he told it. The kids were enamored by it, all listening in silence. Each one sitting with anticipation as he told the story. Iwaizumi felt himself unable to look away from the boy, he enjoyed watching him jump around telling the story. His smile was real as he acted out each motion. 

The boy looked up and caught Iwaizumi's gaze, their eyes locking for a brief second. The boy looked away a soft pink painted across his cheeks as he continued on with his story, his eyes were bright and naïve, refreshing. Iwaizumi though it was nice to see someone his age be so free, and young. The boy finished his story and the kids left quickly moving onto another activity leaving the brunette. The young man just stood there watching the children run off, a satisfied grim resting on his face. Iwaizumi walked over to the brunette, oddly interested in him. 

"You are quite the story teller." Iwaizumi commented, the boy chuckled. His laugh was bubbly and soft, suiting him well. Though it sounded rehearsed, obviously used before. He wondered if he practiced it, or if it had just come over time. 

"I just needed to get them out of the way." He said, suddenly sounding more confident in himself. He stood up straight and had his hands placed on his hips, and gaze locked onto Iwaizumi. The soft aura he had around him was gone, replaced by an overpowering confidence. 

"I see." Iwaizumi said, before extending his hand out towards the boy. "Iwaizumi Haijime."

"Oikawa Tooru." The other replied, a cocky smile placed on his face. Iwaizumi wondered where he got his confidence from all of the sudden. It was as if his personality had done a complete one eighty. When he had been telling the story to the children he seemed much softer and shy. Now he was composed and flirty, only drawing Iwaizumi in more. Everything about this young man was interesting and refreshing, in all the places he had been, with all the people he had seen he had never met someone like Oikawa.

"A pleasure, are you setting up for the festival?" Iwaizumi asked, having nothing else to talk about. He wasn't known for his social skills, although he had never seen a need until now.

"No, I see no point, everyone else is more than happy to set up. I'm just here to get some free food and beer." Iwaizumi laughed at the boys attitude, he was definitely more arrogant than he appeared to be at first. He obviously relied on his looks to excuse his horrible personality, that or they molded it. Even though Iwaizumi hated the narcissistic, self obsessed type he couldn't see himself disliking Oikawa. It wasn't his looks because Iwaizumi was not the shallow type. That being said he was definitely able to see the others good looks. It was enviable, just how attractive this man was.

"Are you participating?" He asked, "Other than drinking, I mean." The other laughed, this time it came out louder. It was a bit obnoxious, though Iwaizumi found it cute in a weird way. He wondered what it was about this Oikawa kid that made him so interested.

"I will be dancing, but other than that no." Iwaizumi hummed in response, as Oikawa continued the conversation. He made it feel so natural as if they had been life long friends, instead of the strangers that they were. The boy had an eccentric way of talking, and was flamboyant, though still very masculine, having a perfect balance. 

The two walked around for a bit enjoying the others company. It felt nice, as if they belonged together. Iwaizumi didn't feel himself being forced into talking, no did he find himself just listening. Instead they found a perfect balance, a balance he had never experienced before. They clicked in a way Iwaizumi could have never dreamed of. It had felt like mere minutes, yet it five hours had gone by and the festival had started. It was still light out, but the sun was going down slowly. It would only be another hour till it would be dark, the only light would be from the lanterns they had lit around the town. 

When the two boys finally made it back to the center of the town, they were overwhelmed by the amount of people. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothing, although the quality was anything but fine. Most looked as if they were one thread from falling off, but he knew they were still better than their day-to-day wear. Everyone bustled around enjoying the festival. In the center of the square they had cleared a spot for a make shift dance floor where many people were dancing. The ladies spinning around in their dresses, the men leading them before switching off to their next partner. 

"I'll go get us some beer." Oikawa said, as he disappeared into the crowd leaving Iwaizumi on his own. 

The songs were loud and a bit obnoxious, with a catch beat. Each one sounded like the last just with a different story. Iwaizumi had never heard any of them before but it felt familiar and warm. He couldn't say he loved the music but he didn't hate it either, it was too different. Right now this feeling of being relaxed and living in the moment, that was what he was missing, and did not want to loose. After a few minutes Oikawa came back with two beers in his hands, swaying as he made his way through the busy crowd. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, its the least I can do for someone out risking their life." Oikawa said with a wink, as they sipped their beer. They stood in a comfortable silence, drinking their beer and watching as the town celebrated. Every once and a while Oikawa would break the silence to comment or ask questions, but not to the extent Iwaizumi was annoyed. In fact he enjoyed listening to what Oikawa had to say, no matter the topic. He did learn that Oikawa had a bit of a shitty personality, with a narcissistic outlook.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out, Iwaizumi glared at the boy. He wasn't fond of nicknames and definitely hated this one. It sounded childish and silly. 

"Shittykawa." He replied, proud of himself. The other looked annoyed and faked offence to the words placing his hand on his chest. 

"How mean, Iwa-chan! You know what I think I'm going to leave you and dance now. You can hold my glass." He said shoving the beer mug into Iwaizumi's hand. The soldier just laughed, watching the brunette enter the dance floor.

Iwaizumi was fascinated as he watched the townsfolk dance, it was messy and a bit sloppy. People would mess up, and were chat loudly or laugh along. Yet it looked beautiful and fun; and Iwaizumi found himself wanting to join in. He followed different people until his eyes landed on Oikawa. The brunette was dancing around, each step looked as if he was floating. He twirled around his partner, before handing her off and meeting his next dance partner. It was a beautiful woman with raven hair and a beauty mark under her eye. The two looked stunning together as they danced, but something was off. Oikawa seemed to be flirting with the women as he flashed his white teeth in a charming smile and a wink, though she seemed less than charmed. Instead, she ignored him and switched to another partner.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, before a soft smile spread on his lips as he stalked over to Iwaizumi. He took the mugs out of his hands and shoved them into someone else's hands. The person looked confused and was about to say something before Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi out onto the dance floor. He easily led Iwaizumi in the dance, falling into a beautiful rhythm as they danced together. Their movements were easy as if they had been dancing together for years. 

"So you can dance Iwa-chan." Oikawa said impressed, obviously not expecting him to have been able to.

"Yes, its similar to sparring, a bit." Oikawa hummed, as they spun around. They became absorbed in one another's presence, the music fading into the background. The two danced and talked with hushed voices, laughing together as they celebrated. Every step they made was matched perfectly by the other. Iwaizumi felt as if he could fly, his whole body feeling light. It may have been the alcohol or the hours of dancing, though something told him it was the cocky brunette in front of him.

The end of the night came quickly, as everyone filtered back home. The disappointment of having to leave weight heavily on Iwaizumi. He had yet to feel like this in his seventeen years of life, the need to be with someone. To miss someone who is next to you. Oikawa was a stranger, and had carved himself into Iwaizumi's heart. Though this was never to be admitted by the tanned man, the walls he built up seemed to keep him in the dark. Never fully understanding his own heart, just knowing that being with Oikawa made life better.

Iwaizumi was walking Oikawa home, the street empty. Oikawa swaying as he walked, the high of the party not worn off. Iwaizumi steadied him as they walked. The brunette leaning into his touch, unbothered by the loud thumping of the black haired mans heart. 

"Thank you." He whispered quietly, feeling his ears heat up. He felt venerable, a feeling he was not use to. It didn't feel bad though, it felt perfect. 

"Anytime Iwa-chan." Oikawa smirked, as he stood at the front of his house. He started to open the door before turning around quickly and placing a soft kill on Iwaizumi's cheek, then rushing into the house. Iwaizumi stood for a bit in a shocked daze by what just happened. It was only then that he realized that with Oikawa he was no longer trapped in the past. With Oikawa he felt whole again, as if his soul was clean.

It was the first night in a year Iwaizumi did not suffer from nightmares, instead his dream filled with the smile of a brunette boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Instagram: _joybrown_


End file.
